fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth's Paroxysm Flower Helmet
Summary The Kenneth's Paroxysm Flower Helmet is a standalone Helmet that can only be obtained through the collection of all 3 Tribulation Keys called the Celestial Tribulation Key, the Fractured Tribulation Key and the Agonized Tribulation Key. To retrieve this item not only do you need to locate and find all three keys that are scattered around the Frontier you must also present them to Dr. Mundo found in the Town of Right and Wrong and pay a fee of 200,000,000 gold. Appearance/Usages "The governing flower helmet of Kenneth’s paroxysm takes its roots deep in the very foundation of the universe." This Helmet resembles that of a fully grown Fife Flower residing within a gardening pot, surrounded by smaller and younger Fife Flowers. The flowers are all white with black stems. The largest flower has a face that seems to be in the middle of deciding its next emotion. The flower pot is decorated with mini flower faces around the container. The flowers’ black roots partially pop out of the flower pot as if there was no room for further growth. Wearer can teleport to the following locations: *End of The Road * The Pits * Nightmare Dungeon Waiting Room Wearer takes damage randomly every minute. Wearer sometimes starts tripping, with a chance to trip over Beans. The Wearer can also randomly sprout angry flowers whey they last walked . Wearer will get forced notifications of new Wiki Announcements as GUI popups. Dr.Mundo Dialogues No Keys: *“I never expected someone to stumble across me in such an alley!" *“You’re the first person to not look down at me for my appearance, I’ll let you in on a little secret..." *“I found a door in the Nightmare." *“It had three locks instead of one, and only appeared ever so often in different locations." *“I was lucky to have come across this twice, and inspected the locks before it disappeared again!" *“The keys that fit the locks are no other than the Tribulation keys." *"These Tribulation keys are very difficult to locate but I managed to discover a hint about the first one. *"The Fractured Tribulation Key is at the end of your travels." One Key *“You found it- I mean of course you found it!" *“Hahaha~" *“Listen up, i’ve located the next key." *“Seems whatever brought it to this world, fell quite a long way" *“I’ve only been here for a small amount of time, so I’m sure if we look around we’ll find it!~" ' ' If you interact with Mr.Mundo whilst not having found the key after the first dialogue *"Traffic is annoying..." *“You didn’t find it? There’s not much else I can say!" *“You need to try harder!" ' Two Keys' *“What’s that delicious smell?~ It’s as if something is being fried nearby.." *“Oh it’s just you, you’re back!" *“If you didn’t find key, then I have no more use for you-" *“Oh, you DO have it!" *“Ahahaha..." *“The Agonized Tribulation Key is near the end of all dreams..." If you interact with Mr.Mundo whilst not having found the second key after the first dialogue *“The eye that sees all, deep in the ground…" *“You didn’t find it? There’s not much else I can say!" *“You need to try harder!" Three Keys: *“I’m impressed!" *“Such a tiny and fragile being…" *“I have a reward for you but it has a cost." *“That gnome in the Magic School thinks he can get away with his schemes?" *“The fee will be…" *“200,000,000 Gold." *“I will not bargain this price with such weaklings." If you interact with Mr.Mundo whilst not having found the third key after the first dialogue *“End of all dreams…" *“You didn’t find it? There’s not much else I can say!" *“I certainly missed out on a meal…" If you interact with Mr.Mundo after talking to him with Three Keys. Options: Purchase *“Hahaha!~ As expected from you!" *“Here you go! It is all yours!" You’re mad! *“I certainly am!" *“If you do not wish to purchase, I have no business with you anymore!" Leave. Final Dialogue: *“So, you actually did it." *“..." *“Here it is!" *“The most mysterious object in the universe!" *“Kenneth’s Paraoxysm Flower Helmet!" *“No human being can fully control this item…" *“I was human myself once! But look at me now!~" *“So be careful. Hehehe~" ' ' End Dialogue from then on: *“I’m Hungry" Trivia * This item was dedicated to for reaching 20,000 contributions to the Fantastic Frontier Wikipedia * We also want to thank for his service these past two years. We wouldn't be here without him! Tribulation Keys/Dr.Mundo/Player Agonized_Tribulation_Key.png|An image of the Agonized Tribulation key. Celestial Tribulation Key.png|An image of the Celestial Tribulation key. Fractured Tribulation Key.png|An image of the Fractured Tribulation key. DrMundo.jpg|An image of Dr.Mundo. PlayerKPFH.png|A player wearing Kenneth's Paroxysm Flower Helmet. ccab34f8d4b2768e2b2fea25eab12668_copy.png|An image of the door with 3 Locks. Category:Wikia Events